


A Star to Put on the Top of the Tree

by myblueworld



Series: A Life to Live Together [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas that Joe and David celebrate together. David is decorating the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star to Put on the Top of the Tree

Joe is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea on his hand as he is delightfully watching David putting up the decoration for their Christmas tree. This is the first time they are spending their Christmas together, and Joe is more excited about it than what he would admit in front of anyone. Watching David sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, it makes something warm is bubbling inside of Joe.

Joe is sipping his tea when David pulls out a big star from the box in front of him. The light from the lamp falls on the golden star as David waves the star at Joe.

“This one goes on the top, yes Joe?”

“Yeah, sure,” Joe puts his cup on the coffee table and stands up to walk to the tree.

“Here, let me put it there,” Joe stretches out his hand to take the star from David.

With a frown on his face, David hides his hand that holds the star behind his back.

“No. _I_ want to put it there.”

Joe laughs amusedly and crouches down in front of David.

“David, you know I love you, right? But really…” Joe lets his words hangs there, unfinished.

“What?” David asks and stares at Joe with that innocent look in his eyes.

“David, you and I both know that compared to me… Well…” Joe clears his throat, and tries to hold back a smile when he continues. “You are…vertically challenged.”

David scrunches his nose in a way that only makes Joe kiss his nose.

“But. I want to,” he waves the star again. “I want to put it there.”

“David…”

“Joe…”

Joe scratches his head, and then shakes his head. “Okay, you’re the one putting it.”

“Really?”

The way David’s face lights up makes Joe’s heart clenches a little with fondness.

“yeah,” Joe nods. “Sit on my shoulder.”

David makes a small, pleasant happy noise as he quickly stands up. With a single step he makes his way to stand beside Joe. Putting his arms around Joe’s neck, David sits on Joe’s shoulder, legs dangling over the shoulders. The taller man stands up, holding David’s feet firmly but gently. Joe takes a step closer to the tree, and David puts the star at the top of the Christmas tree.

 _Their Christmas tree_ , Joe thinks quietly with a bliss.

Still with David on his shoulders, Joe takes two steps back. They both look at the Christmas tree, the golden star sparkles with glitter on top of the tree.

Joe sighs contently. David wraps his arms around Joe’s neck, and leans his face forward to kiss the top of Joe’s head.

“I love you, Joe.”

Joe angles his neck so he can look up at David, who is smiling sweetly at him.

“Hopefully as much as I love you…”

David giggles as he tightens his arms around Joe’s neck. And Joe can’t think of a better Christmas than what they would have together.


End file.
